Clash Royale News!
by StorytellerWhoWrites
Summary: Hello everyone! It's been a long while since I last updated a story on here. And I am pleased to inform you, that you can now receive up-to-date information on my current status! Enjoy episodes of your daily Clash Royale News with to check out what is going on behind the royal works!


Clash Royale News!

 **Ahem… are we already recording?**

Cameraman: Yes… just a few seconds ago.

 **Oh! My apologies. Welcome to Clash Royale News, bringing you the best announcements since the beginning of time!**

Cameraman: Uh… exaggeration?

 **Uh… just a teensy bit. Now, on with the facts and not the fiction! Let's get started with today's share of Recreation Vacation!**

 **Now as you may have known, Recreation Vacation is my most newest and most recent FanFiction on Clash Royale, featuring the main character, an OC of mine, on a journey through why vacations are great enhancers to spend your time on life.**

 **I already started the first chapter, but starting the second proved challenging to me.**

 **So as a result, I've put Recreation Vacation on hold until further notice. Any questions, just Private Message me, but until then, Recreation Vacation won't be updated… for a while.**

 **Alright! Now next up is Brothers of Friendships.**

 **So everyone knows the Ninja Wannabe Josh, who is on a journey into who knows is out there. This story is all about friendship, and many other noble virtues out there that Josh has yet to discover as the path to living life to the fullest and having the best of the best of adventures!**

 **The story currently is out a decently good place to get some updates in.**

 **So without a doubt, you can definitely expect to see some more racking up of updates just before Winter strikes! Oh, and I am changing the name of one character in the story for your information. It's slightly minor, but the difference can be very hard to spot!**

 **Okay, now time for this week's roundup on weather. Mr. Weatherman, what have you got in store for us today?**

Mr. Weatherman: Gosh, this place is so eerie.

 **Hold up, where exactly are you even right now?**

Mr. Weatherman: Ooh, about that. We're just outside Royal Arena, and quite apparently, even though it's just a few minutes until dusk, I can feel the chill of October coming over as we slowly inch our way towards the end of the spooky month.

 **Got some Goosebumps already eh? Let's not get some over your *cough* far-fetched weather predictions.**

Mr. Weatherman: Ahem, what was that you said?

 **Nothing, oh Ever-Honest Weatherman. What's going on over there?**

Mr. Weatherman: Oh, that's right. We got a major storm coming in, striking straight near P.E.K.K.A Playhouse, and it is possible that the Cold Front observed around this area could be a sign that the storm is coming in.

 **Ah, the chill from Frozen Peak still kicking in this Winter! If you are in the Northern Hemisphere that is while watching, I mean, reading your internationally trusted Clash Royale news. Okay then. Thank you for that report Mr. Weatherman, and now, it's time for our daily trivia!**

 **When was Clash Royale: The Beginning, Published?**

 **A: November 28, 2016**

 **B: November 12, 2016**

 **C: December 14, 2016**

 **D: November 19, 2016**

 **E: October 27, 2017**

 **Scroll down these 50 periods to see the answer!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Answer?**

 **It is not E, first of all. That was the Initial Date of Super Mario Odyssey. Scroll down another 50 periods for the next wrong answer!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's see… A? Ah… not quite. That was when "Hamilton" set the new record for the most money earned in a week in Broadway. Over 3.3 Million!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What about C? Well, that would be the date when Amazon announced its first delivery by drone, 2 kilometers from their warehouse in the UK! Whoa! How futuristic is this world gonna get soon?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And B? If you're a fan of Jackie Chan, you'd be pleased to know that in 2016, he was awarded the honorary Oscar for his film achievements, at the 8** **th** **Annual Governors Awards Ceremony!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **But D? Yep… if you guessed, I mean, got it right, congratulations! It is definitely D!**

 **Clash Royale: The Beginning has been published exactly 2 years ago, and this marks its 2** **nd** **year anniversary, in the making of this Clash Royale News Anniversary! Hip-Hip…Hooray!**

 **Speaking of Clash Royale: The Beginning, it is now time for us to get into the final segment of this episode of Clash Royale news. What's up with this story?**

 **Now as you may have known, this story has been a big success. I haven't updated it… uh… how long?**

Cameraman: Nearly 14 months.

 **What, WHAT? You gotta be kidding me.**

 **Ah well, that brought me to some thinking. I got right down to the source of why I wasn't updating this story that has so many fans. So I did some thinking.**

 **This story wasn't all that fleshed out. And I have just the thing for it.**

 **The backstory.**

 **The Main Character's backstory was just a small improvisation on the spot. I haven't put much thought into it, constantly having it updated as I keep going deeper in, so I have done something new.**

 **I changed the backstory. That is correct.**

 **I also changed the Prologue Chapter. The Prologue Chapter will be much lengthier than last time, and there will be a new change of chapters as well.**

 **Major Announcement: Most of the Chapters won't be morphed entirely, but on every chapter, there will be at least some change of dialogue or sentence.**

 **However, there are going to indeed be some chapters that are changed entirely.**

 **For the course of a few days hopefully, Clash Royale: The Beginning, would be under a new remodel.**

 **Many new things will happen to it, as well as old ones will get upgraded. With that, I leave you off with one more major thing to Clash Royale: The Beginning.**

 **A NEW TITLE.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this Clash Royale news, and enjoy the rest of your day!**


End file.
